1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular lens, and more particularly, to a double barrier ledge IOL (intraocular lens).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art meniscus lenses have failed to provide a double barrier ledge. The prior art lenses have only provided a single ledge which are less likely to provide for holding back of the cortical debris from the optical zone of the capsular bag and further may provide the possibility that vitreous strands can leak out around the optic. The lenses which have a laser meniscus space also have not provided a proper ledge like seal around the posterior capsule, and more importantly, have not produce a large enough space to preclude the possibility of the posterior capsule adherence to the lens optic.
Two representative prior art U.S. Patents are Hoffer, U.S. Pat. No. RE 31,6265, July 10, 1984, and Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,359, Nov. 1, 1983. The Hoffer patent does not provide a ledge, but discloses projections or lips of a spike configuration extending rearwardly from the lens body. The Meyers patent does not provide a channeled rear ledge, but provides an outer continuous rear edge which abuts against the posterior capsule.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a meniscus lens or any other type of lens optic with a double barrier ledge.